Harry potter and the philisopher's stone
by greyismycolor
Summary: A different side of the story.. see how harry really gets treated and how he feels about his school...
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Harry Potter and I live with the most meanest relatives and they treat me like I am an animal while they treat there son like a king I am 10 years old but I look like I am like 8 years old compared to Dudley, that is my oversized pig looking cusin. I am writing this because I have no friends to talk to and and my parents,well they died in a car crash when i was just a babe. Both my parents died and all I got out of the whole thing was just this lighting shaped scare. I wonder what it would be like to live with my parents and how they would treat me, because I bet it would be so much better with them then it is here I cant stand to be here because while yeah I might have a place to sleep at night and a roof over my head and relatives that will take care of me, I get treated like crap. Not only that I have to clean and cook all the time and I don't even get a thanks for it, I just get pushed aside or get told to do something else.

I guess I should tell you alittle bit about the family and how they are my relatives so you get to understand this better, well the relatives I live with are my mother's sister and her husband. As far as I know my mother and her sister didn't get along,because auntie doesn't want to talk about my mother or my father and every tim she looks at me she looks at me with disust and then walks away. Now my cusin Dudley on the other hand he just hates me because I am the skinny one and that fact that he is a momma's boy and he see's his family treating me like crap so he has to too. I mean I feel sorry for him because he can't think for him self and thats pitiful. I know that I don't belong here and that I know there is somewere out there that I do belong because I know I have a "gift" or "ablity". When I am upset things around me start to fly if they are objects and if there are lights on they burst out and when I am really excited,which doesn't happen alot, or when I am content by my self I can be writing and the radio in my room or down stairs in the living room will start to play really good music. I try and make it happen when I realize I have done it but I can't do it if I am thinking about it, its rather a pain. I wish I knew who my parents were I really do, but I guess I will never know that until I am dead and I get to see them again, and then I can finally ask them what this ablity or gift I have is, because my auntie and uncle are crul to me if I ask them what it is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2:  
I just turned 11 years old today and when I got up there were letters all over my uncles floor and I heard him hollering before I even went down stairs and I thought that it might be the letters that had come the other day to that was addressed to me but they wouldn't let me read it, they just would get angery and tell me to buzz off.The letter even looks important and thats what makes me so angery.Well when I got down there the floor in the hall was covered in the letters and so was the front room and the rest of the house was too.I went to been down and grab one when uncle vernon grabed me by my hair and told me that if I touched even on letter he could poke out my eyes and he would also break my fingers to make sure I never opened a letter with out permission ever again.  
Two hours later we are all packed into the car and uncle vernon is yelling at me like I did something to cause this and in my anger I said something that I knew I would get a really bad beating for but I just didn't care anymore, I turned to him and told him that he was a fat effing cow and I didn't get a crap what he thought and that I was going to open the one letter that I did pick up weather he broke my fingers or not,I was going to find out what this letter was and why we were getting so many of them. When I opened the letter and read what it said I wasn't so sure I could belive what it said, because if what it said was true then I had a real place that actually wanted to be there. I went to go off on uncle vernon but when I looked up to say something and right then i felt a blunt object hit me accross the head and everything went black.  
When I came too, I was tired to a bed and my fingers hurt to no end and I let out a loud yell because of the pain and all of a sudden my scar started soaring with pain so that didn't help and then I ended up puking because of the pain and then I seen that my uncle was sitting not to far away just looking really angery and I knew not to say anything to make him even more angery because if he could hurt me like this I knew he could kill me and get away with it. He then said to me in a vary deadly calm voice that I shouldn't have did what I did because if I hadn't I wouldn't have been in pain and my only response was "I know I should have listened I am sorry", and he just got a kick out of that because normally I would have said something stupid and he would have yelled, but I knew that if I said something stupid now he would harm me,and I didn't think I would be able to handle that kind of pain, I mean I could barely handle the pain I was feeling right then. He told me that I was not going and that to not even think about going because if I asked why I couldn't go that he would do more then just break my fingers he would break me jaw and my arms. He then came over unlocked my hands and told me to look at my hands and when I did I started to feel like I wanted to cry really hard but I tried to hide my emotions and then he got right in my face and said maybe when I tell you not to do something you will have learned your lession from this time and not disobey me. I said ok and then he gave me sleeping pills to take so I took them and everything went all black and I felt no pain what so ever. 


End file.
